Boobs !
by BeauChaton
Summary: SLG. Smut. Geek/Fille et autres pairings. Le lundi c'est tranquille. Petit-déjeuner avec l'équipe avant de commencer une nouvelle semaine de tournage sans problème. Seulement cette fois, la Fille a une surprise... de taille et qui risque de ne pas plaire ou bien de trop plaire. Comment tout ceci va finir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ceci est ma première fanfic officielle ! ... alors soyez cool hein ? Pas de malédiction, ni de review piégée, ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'éviter de ne plus pouvoir écrire d'accord ? =*-*=**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout vient de l'esprit démentiel de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Contient du smut (un peu juste un peu) donc âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin. Bon ok il y'en a pas ici mais je préfère prévenir.**

**Voilà voilà, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>- PAR LES SEPT ENFERS D'INTERNET ! MAIS HABILLE-TOI !<p>

La journée commençait bien au domicile Sommet. La Fille était revenue après un week-end complet d'absence et avait décidé de faire profiter à ses collègues et à son créateur sa toute nouvelle acquisition.

- Ben quoi ? demanda la blonde. Ils te plaisent pas ? Moi je les trouve plutôt chouettes.

- C'est pas la question, répondit Mathieu en grinçant des dents. Un peu de pudeur quoi. Enfile un t-shirt au moins !

La personnalité féminine de l'animateur de SLG avait décidé, sur un coup de tête, qu'elle en avait assez d'utiliser des chaussettes pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était bien une fille. Alors elle avait pris rendez-vous dans la clinique la plus proche - et de préférence la moins chère - afin de se faire opérer. Et le résultat était à la hauteur de ses attentes.

C'est ainsi que la demoiselle était descendue le lundi matin, en topless, toute fière de sa transformation et dévoilant sans gêne, devant cinq paires d'yeux ébahis, deux magnifiques seins ronds et droits, pointant fièrement vers l'avenir radieux et féminin qui n'attendait plus qu'elle.

- Et de quel droit tu te permets de me dire quoi faire avec mon corps, je te prie ?

- Du droit qu'à la base c'est MON corps ! fulmina-t-il. Et entre toi et l'autre taré en costume qui se fait tatouer et percer je ne sais où, vous êtes en train de le dénaturer complètement !

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, intervint alors une troisième personne. Il est vrai qu'à la base nous avons tous pris ton apparence en modèle pour nos corps et que notre patrimoine génétique est quasiment, je dirais même à 100%, identique vu que nous sommes tous les cinq une partie de ta psyché incarnés physiquement dans ce monde, ce qui n'est qu'un nouveau stade très avancé de ton dédoublement de la personnalité, personnalité qui a été exacerbée au cours des années en se scindant en diverses entités toutes plus...

- Abrège ! crièrent Mathieu et la Fille à l'unisson.

- ... mais maintenant que nous sommes tous - et toutes - séparés de toi, nos corps n'ont plus que des relations à sens unique. En clair, nous sommes lié à toi mais toi tu ne l'es pas à nous.

Le Prof, très content de sa tirade, malgré le fait qu'il avait été vulgairement interrompu en plein milieu, ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un grand sourire tout en relevant ses lunettes.

Le Youtuber allait répondre quand une voix rauque le coupa dans son élan.

- Ce que veut dire le bigleux, dit le Patron sans se soucier du Prof qui commençait à s'offusquer - "Bigleux ? Comment ça bigleux ? Je ne vous permets pas..." - c'est qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut avec nos corps et que tu n'as rien à dire. La blondasse peut aller se faire émasculer si ça lui chante, tu ne te réveilleras pas sans ta précieuse et délicieuse virilité.

- Les betteraves sont rouges !

Les quatre protagonistes se tournèrent d'un seul homme - c'est le cas de le dire - vers celui qui avait sorti cette phrase totalement hors contexte. Le Hippie était tranquillement assis, immobile, sa cuillère à la main, prêt à commencer son bol de céréales. Son bob sur la tête, ses lunettes mauves et son éternelle roulée au coin des lèvres, il dévisageait sans vraiment les voir ceux qui s'étaient tût pour le regarder.

- Quoi ? J'ai de la mousse à raser entre les dents, gros ?

- ... Bref, revenons à nos nichons, soupira Matthieu. C'est pas parce que c'est "ton" corps que tu dois faire ce que tu veux avec sans même m'en parler avant. Et ton exemple était particulièrement dégueulasse Patron. Personne ne va émasculer personne.

- Ah mais si, c'est même prévu la semaine prochaine ! fit la Fille.

- QUOI ?

- Enfin techniquement c'est pas une émasculation mais plutôt un remplacement, tenta la blonde pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Et pendant que le schizophrène hurlait sur la demoiselle sous les commentaires scientifiques du Prof et le regard sarcastique du Patron, une sixième personne, présente depuis le début et totalement silencieuse, continuait d'observer la scène avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Enfin… une certaine partie de la scène.

Le jeune Geek avait failli basculer de sa chaise lorsque la Fille avait déboulé dans la cuisine sa poitrine fraîchement acquise à la vue de tous. Tout le monde dans l'équipe connaissait l'attirance – voir, la vénération – du gamin pour les « boobies » et ce qu'il voyait ce matin était pour lui semblable à un rêve. Voir ses deux magnifiques seins bouger, se trémousser au rythme des mouvements de leur propriétaire, se faire caresser par la jolie – oui, oui, il pense bien ce qu'il pense – blonde lorsque celle-ci voulait leur montrer à quel point ils étaient ronds et parfaits, le mettait dans un état proche de la transe.

La Fille demanda alors si quelqu'un pouvais lui pincer un téton car elle voulait vérifier si elle ressentait la douleur « tout comme avec des vrais » - ce à quoi le Patron répondit qu'il les lui « cramerait bien pour vérifier si ils brûlaient comme des vrais » - et ce fut trop pour le jeune pré-pubère qui sentit son corps réagir violemment. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise ce qui fit sursauter les autres et sans un regard ni mots, il détala hors de la cuisine.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Mathieu.

- Il a dû avoir envie d'être seul, répondit innocemment la Fille.

- Une sacrée envie alors…

- Sans doute un truc qui passe mal.

- C'est souvent comme ça la première fois, assura Le Patron.

- Mais de quoi tu parles toi ? s'exaspéra le Youtubeur

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir…? susurra le pervers tout en retirant doucement sa ceinture.

- Bordel Patron, vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Le rire de l'homme en noir résonna dans la cuisine tandis que la porte des toilettes se ferma derrière le Geek. Et ben, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu… Un peu plus et il s'évanouissait, et s'évanouir quand le Patron était dans les parages, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Le jeune garçon s'adossa à la porte et se força à respirer lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Par le bâton sacré de Gandalf, la Fille avait des boobs !

Bon, avant aussi mais c'était des faux. Des chaussettes mal positionnées qui rembourraient son soutien-gorge. On les voyait même dépasser des fois. Mais là, elle en avait des vrais… Des gros et ronds, comme dans les vidéos sur internet. Avec des tétons pointus et des mamelons roses. En plus, ils avaient l'air tout doux…

Tout à sa contemplation, le jeune garçon n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait inconsciemment posé sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon qui s'était formée lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la Fille. Il se mit à caresser doucement le tissu en fermant les paupières puis laissa son esprit divaguer.

Dans sa tête, il imagina la Fille torse nu, jouant avec sa poitrine, la caressant, titillant ses tétons. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de braises, des yeux qui lui promettaient la réalisation de tous ses fantasmes. Elle utilisait sa langue sur ses seins, léchait lentement ses lèvres tout en soulignant la poitrine de ses mains.

Le gameur avait défait sa ceinture et descendu ses vêtements pour sortir son membre trop serré par l'excitation. Il s'était assis sur le rabat des toilettes et avait laissé ses doigts aller et venir le long de sa verge. Des gémissements discrets s'échappaient de sa bouche tandis que la voix imaginaire de la plantureuse blonde résonnait dans son esprit.

« Prends les… touche les, caresse les, lèche les, mord les, griffe les, ils sont à toi fait en ce que tu veux… »

Le gamin accéléra le mouvement alors que ses fantasmes s'agitaient dans sa tête. Sa deuxième main était crispée sur le lavabo, son souffle plus saccadé et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. La fin était proche, il le sentait. Tout son corps se crispa dans l'attente dans cette jouissance qui s'annonçait intense et sa main se fit plus furieuse encore sur son sexe dressé.

« Vas-y Geek… jouis pour moi… jouis sur moi… je n'attends que ça, ils n'attendent que ça Geek… plus fort… encore… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Geek… on t'attend… Geek ! »

BAM BAM BAM !

Trois coups sourds résonnèrent dans les toilettes alors que la voix de la Fille se fit entendre.

- Geek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend pour le tournage.

La peur, la surprise et l'excitation déclenchés par cette voix sur laquelle il fantasmait eurent raison de lui. Le plaisir explosa, le sperme gicla avec force laissant de longue traînées sur la porte close et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier tant l'intensité était forte. Sa main continuait ses mouvements avec tellement de force sur son sexe que celui-ci lui faisait mal. Mais les sensations étaient tellement puissantes, tellement plaisantes, tellement au-delà même du plaisir que le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-…Geek ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère, fit la Fille légèrement inquiète.

- Non, fit le garçon avec une petite voix crispé. Ça va ça va. Juste… un truc qui passe mal. Mais ça va aller. J'arrive.

- Ok. On commence sans toi mais reviens vite.

La Fille s'éloigna, laissant le Geek pantelant et haletant. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareil orgasme lorsqu'il se masturbait. Et pourtant il avait pas mal de sessions derrière lui.

Il se leva, se rhabilla après s'entre essuyé et s'appliqua à ne laisser aucun trace de son passage. Enfin, il tira la chasse d'eau – afin de faire plus « vrai » - et se dirigea vers le salon où toute l'équipe avait commencé le prochain épisode de Salut les Geeks.

Essayant de garder un visage neutre tout en évitant le regard de la fille, il rejoignit ses collègues et se mit au travail. Il ne fallait pas être en retard sur cet épisode.

Prétextant une envie soudaine en appuyant le fait que « les chiottes sont libres maintenant ! », le patron se dirigea vers les toilettes sous le regard furibond de Mathieu.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il baissa le couvercle, se hissa dessus et récupéra une petite caméra cachée dans un angle de la pièce.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il ouvrit le petit appareil, retira la carte mémoire, la mit dans la poche de sa veste et en replaça une autre.

Il repositionna la caméra à sa place et sortit des toilettes en sifflotant.

Vivement la fin de la journée afin qu'il puisse profiter pleinement du spectacle que le gamin lui avait joué sans le savoir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Miaou ! Et voici le chapitre 2.**

**Bon, pour ce chapitre il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre... Disons, pour être honnête, qu'il a décidé de s'écrire tout seul ! Donc c'est complètement différent de ce que j'avais en tête au début ! Mais il est fait et bien fait donc le voici :). Je devrais revenir à ma trame initiale d'ici le prochain (qui est déjà en cours d'écriture)**

**Donc un petit chapitre tranquille avec un peu de smut sur un pairing bien connu (Je ne dirais rien ! Mouhahaha !)**

**Merci à La Succube pour son temps et ses corrections. Grâce à elle, c'est lisible et français. Vous la connaissez pas ? Foncez Nom de Dieu !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet for ever and ever and ever.**

**Et n'hésitez pas à poster une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) (peut importe le sujet : retour, correction, question philosophie, câlins, etc...)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>- C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir !<p>

Sitôt cette dernière phrase prononcée, le dénommé Mathieu éteignit la caméra, clôturant ainsi définitivement la réalisation de ce nouvel épisode de l'émission Salut les Geeks.

- C'est dans la boite. Bravo tout le monde !

L'équipe du podcaster se détendit d'un coup. Tous étaient soulagés que ça se termine enfin. Il fallait dire que le début de la semaine avait été dur. Presque trois jours complets de tournage non-stop pour finir la vidéo à temps, ça fatigue.

- Tu as changé ta phrase de clôture on dirait, avança le Prof en essuyant ses lunettes avec sa blouse.

- Ah tu as remarqué ? Oui, j'ai pensé que ça ferais plus professionnel d'avoir une phrase de fin en plus de la phrase d'accroche du début. Vous la trouvez comment ?

- Pertinente, dit le Prof.

- Agréable, continua la Fille.

- Plutôt sympa, fit le Geek.

- Starship Trooper ! cria le Hippie

- ... bon comme d'habitude toi t'es resté perché, faut pas espérer avoir un avis. Et toi Patron, t'en dis quoi ?

Pas de réponse. Mathieu tourna la tête. Pas de Patron.

- Ben il est parti où lui ?

- Aucune idée, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules ce qui déclencha automatiquement un joli mouvement de sa nouvelle poitrine

*Boobs...*

- Aussitôt que tu as annoncé la fin de la dernière prise, il s'est dirigé vers la porte de sortie en marmonnant dans sa barbe, annonça le Prof. Une histoire de courses importantes je crois.

- Bah, il reviendra bien assez tôt. Bon, dit Mathieu en s'étirant, je vais commencer à voir pour le montage. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir.

La Fille courut vers sa chambre et en ressortit trente secondes plus tard, une serviette autour des épaules, un tube de crème dans la main… et en topless.

*Boobs !*

- Par la barbe du Père Noël, t'es obligée de te dessaper à chaque fois ? Je veux bien croire que tu es contente de ton changement mais quand même...

- C'est vrai quoi, gronda le scientifique lorsque la plantureuse passa devant lui. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de décence !

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui pour lui tirer la langue, fit un clin d'œil à son créateur, envoya un baiser au gamin à la casquette qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas baver et sorti de la maison en criant :

- Je fais ce que je veux, bande de machos !

La porte claqua et les trois comparses soupirèrent de concert.

- Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot qui m'attend. Faites pas de bêtises.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce avec la caméra, très vite suivi par l'homme à la science infuse qui lui aussi avait ses propres occupations. Le Geek resta seul, au beau milieu du salon, sans trop savoir quoi faire. D'habitude lorsque Mathieu annonçait un quartier libre, il en profitait pour aller dans sa chambre jouer aux jeux vidéo, lire des mangas ou bien trouver un nouveau site porno – et accessoirement se soulager avec lesdits nouveau sites – afin d'échapper aux tentatives perverses du Patron, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour le coincer dans un coin après chaque tournage. Or cette fois-ci, le Patron n'était pas là, la Fille et le Prof étaient occupés, le Hippie… faisait son Hippie et son créateur travaillait.

N'arrivant pas à ce décider, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Les rêves qui assaillirent l'esprit du jeune garçon furent vraiment étranges. Si quelqu'un avait pu les voir, il aurait été témoin de scènes… hippiesques.

Des licornes roses à pois verts avec des rames à la place des ailes avaient décidé d'organiser un concours de sculpture de fromage et le vainqueur se verrait remettre la lance à incendie de bois, la plus haute distinction parmi les amateurs de cornichons. Le rêveur venait de finir sa sculpture de Liza Monet à l'envers et inversement proportionnelle avec un chapeau pointu et des moustaches sur les jambes, quand Godzilla, membre exceptionnel du jury vu que le Capitaine Flam n'avait pas pu venir, se rua sur la piste de danse aménagée spécialement pour le show d'après concours afin d'effectuer un strip-tease sur « Tainted Love ». Le Geek était sur le point de lui demander où il avait acheté son caleçon super sexy avec les pikachus dessus lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un truc humide contre sa peau.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé et décida de se rendormir, pensant qu'il avait imaginé la sensation, lorsque celle-ci se manifesta une deuxième fois. Pris de panique, et totalement alerte, il s'aperçut qu'une… chose était avec lui sous les couvertures, couvertures sous lesquelles il ne se rappelait pas s'être glissé.

À la troisième fois, son corps réagit par réflexe et il se débâtit afin de se débarrasser de… de ce qui était avec lui.

- Ouch ! grogna la chose indéfinie. Fait gaffe, ton genou !

Le garçon se figea en reconnaissant la voix et d'un mouvement rapide envoya valdinguer les couvertures dévoilant un homme qui remettait tranquillement ses lunettes de soleil.

- Evite de t'agiter comme ça tu veux gamin ? T'as failli m'éborgner.

- Patron ? Mais mais mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que je fais ? ricana le pervers. Mais ça voyons.

Et avec un sourire carnassier, il sortit sa langue et la glissa lentement sur la verge du jeune homme qu'il tenait en main. Celui-ci ferma instinctivement les yeux et se mit à frissonner sous la caresse humide. L'homme en costume remonta jusqu'au gland et se mit à le titiller du bout de sa langue avant de le prendre en bouche pour le suçoter doucement. Le pré-pubère s'agrippa avec force à son matelas en laissant s'échapper un gémissement. Mais pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, il lui avait dit un jour que ce truc lui faisait de l'effet !

- Je vois que tu apprécies toujours autant ça… murmura le pervers avec délice. Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, sinon tu sais comment ça aurait fini…

Et après un dernier coup de langue, il se releva, remit sa veste qu'il avait déposé sur la chaise à côté du lit et alluma une cigarette dont il tira une taffe.

- Patron ! cria le jeune, surprenant le fumeur qui ne s'y attendait pas. On avait dit pas de fumée dans ma chambre, tu sais que je ne la supporte pas...

- Désolé gamin, j'avais oublié.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et, comme si il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, s'arrêta pour se tourner vers le jeune homme toujours allongé sur son lit, la braguette ouverte, son mat qui pulsait toujours légèrement offert à la vue du premier qui passerait par là. Le Patron passa sa langue agile sur ses lèvres et dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur l'innocent qui le regardait, sans savoir toutes les idées qu'il inspirait au maître du sexe.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que j'organise une petite fête ce soir, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Rien de bien méchant : pizzas, bières et musique, mais comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas fait, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Il y aura sans doute des invités donc, habille toi sexy…

Le garçon rougit ce qui fit ricaner l'homme en noir. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et lança en sortant.

- Une dernière chose, gamin… Je vais pas fermer la porte donc couvre toi…

Le gamin en question haussa un sourcil puis baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait toujours son sexe à l'air, bien dressé, prêt pour la suite. Rouge comme une pivoine, il se rua vers la porte de sa chambre pour la fermer d'un coup sec. Grand bien lui fit car, une seconde après, sur le seuil d'en face, apparut un Prof plein de suie, les cheveux en pétard et marmonnant « ... une erreur, une toute petite erreur …rien de grave, rien de grave… »

Le gamer se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa chambre, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fermé le verrou tout à l'heure. Mais bon, il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Avec le Patron, ça aurait pu être bien pire…

Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Une fête ! Ça faisait longtemps. Et en plus avec des invités. Il espérait que ça soit Links avec Plectrum et Ouki. Il aimait bien Ouki et Plectrum. Surtout Ouki.

Il se mit à siffloter l'air du petit générique du Point Culture en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

La soirée allait être cool…

….. Il n'allait pas être déçu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miaou ! Le voici, le voilà ! Le chapitre 3 !**

**Je sais, il aura mis du temps à sortir. Mais l'inspiration étant une amie très trèèèèès capricieuse, ce chapitre ci a eu du mal à s'écrire. Pardon... J'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents. =*-*=**

**Je remercie encore une fois La Succube pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Merci. Juste... Merci !**

**Comme d'habitude (et comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs) les personnages ici présentés ne m'appartiennent pas. Les Youtubers de ce texte sont à eux même et leurs créations également.**

**Ah oui, et ce chapitre contient du Lime. Mais je crois que ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça ;)**

**Enjoy ! (Et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review :P)**

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein. Comme à chaque fois qu'une sauterie était organisée chez les Sommet, les voisins, depuis longtemps habitués, avaient déserté lorsque les premières voitures étaient arrivées. Et vu le nombre, il y avait du monde.<p>

C'est ainsi que Mathieu Sommet créateur de Salut les Geeks, LinksTheSun – que tout le monde appelle Links pour plus de simplicité – papa du point Culture, Kriss de Minute Papillon et Antoine Daniel l'animateur de What the Cut !? discutaient tranquillement autour d'une bière tandis que leurs personnalités/amis présentateurs/peluchesetautrestrucs dansaient à en perdre les pédales sur une musique dancefloor abrutissante.

Tout le monde s'amusait, criait, riait et passait du bon temps.

Tout le monde… sauf le Geek.

Plectrum et Ouki n'étaient pas là. D'après ce que lui avait dit Links, Ouki était malade après avoir mangé trop de bonbons et Plectrum était resté pour le soigner.

Lui qui s'était fait une joie de les voir, le voilà qui déprimait, incapable de profiter de l'ambiance. Il voulait pourtant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait s'amuser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Bon, point positif, Richard le chien en peluche d'Antoine était également absent. Et ça, par contre, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour le garçon qui n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'immonde bête. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière soirée où il avait retrouvé la bestiole dans son lit, quasi noyé dans son propre vomi – il n'avait aucune idée de comment une peluche pouvais vomir et il ne voulait pas savoir…

Mais même cette absence providentielle ne parvenait pas à alléger le cœur lourd du jeune homme. Il était assis, une bouteille de Coca presque vide à la main, et regardait, mélancolique, la piste de danse et ses occupants.

Le Prof était en grande discussion avec le Prof de Philo et le Baron de Münchhausen sur des sujets sans doutes très complexe tandis que le gamin de Kriss les écoutait d'une oreille en balançant des « Pourquoi ? » à tout bout de champ sans que les intéressés ne lui réponde, le Hippie avait disparu avec l'autre Hippie, sans doute pour aller fumer des substances étranges autour d'un son de tam-tam improvisé sur une chaise, le Patron jouait à « qui-va-boire-le-plus-avant-de-rendre-son-diner » avec Pinnhead et Croc'homo qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler « Croc'homo prend le gagnant, Croc'homo prend le gagnant profondément ! », le Fanatique était prostré sous la table avec le Moine-de-la-fin-du-monde (le Geek ne connaissait même pas son nom, si tant est qu'il en ait eu un un jour) entrain de prédire une quelconque nouvelle catastrophe, le Panda, que Mathieu avait invité pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul, chantait à tue-tête toutes les chansons qui passait et la Fille dansait comme une possédée au milieu de la piste.

Il y avait encore plein d'autres danseurs mais le jeune gamer s'en fichait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule et unique personne.

La personnalité féminine de la maison rayonnait littéralement de joie. Elle s'était habillée en mode boule-à-facette, des paillettes recouvrant presque la totalité de son corps. Si ça faisait extrêmement kitch, ce que ses collègues n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire remarquer, elle ne leur avait rien répondu préférant sourire au Geek lorsque celui-ci, les joues en feu, lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien. Et effectivement, avec l'ambiance, style boite de nuit, de la maison et les jeux de lumière des spots, ça lui allait magnifiquement bien.

Très à l'aise avec son corps, elle avait opté pour un haut mauve et bleu à décolleté plongeant – « trop plongeant » selon Mathieu – un minishort blanc et jaune assez serré – « très serré… » avait murmuré le Patron – des baskets noires et un bandana vert pomme. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé depuis sa dernière coiffure et ceux-ci encadraient un visage très, très maquillé – « t'es maquillée comme une pute en fin de vie d'un bordel miteux des bas-fonds du Pérou !» s'était exclamé le pervers de l'équipe lorsqu'elle était descendue de sa chambre.-

Le Geek n'avait pas accordé le moindre intérêt à toutes ces remarques. Pour lui, elle était belle. Un point c'est tout.

- Alors gamin, on profite du spectacle ?

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque la voix rauque résonna à son oreille. Se retournant vers celui qui venait de parler, il s'apprêta à répliquer mais le Patron ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- C'est ça que t'appelle « habillé sexy » ? Tu ferais peur à une édentée Pakistanaise…

- J'avais senti le coup fourré, dit le Geek en haussant les épaules. Et si j'avais fait ce que tu disais, tu te serais moqué de moi. Encore. Donc cette fois, je ne t'ai pas cru.

- … Il est passé où le gamin qui rougissait à chacune de mes apparitions, qui bafouillait sous mes assauts verbaux et qui attrapait toutes les perches que je lui tendais ? s'étonna l'homme en noir.

- Il a grandi et mûri au bout de 3 saisons, soupira le garçon, blasé.

- C'est pourtant pas ce que tu montres à l'écran…

- Ne pas confondre le Geek de SLG et le Geek de la vie réelle. Et puis, je commence à avoir l'habitude de ta façon de faire depuis tout ce temps.

- Si on ne peut même plus compter sur son jouet préféré… grommela le pervers.

Le Geek leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna du Patron pendant que celui-ci souriait à pleine dents. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, voir le gamin changer lui plaisait énormément. Il avait certes grandi et ne réagissait plus comme une espèce de victime apeurée, mais mûri ? Foutaise ! Il était toujours le même gamer pré-pubère, timide et ignorant qui quittait la pièce à vivre dès que la conversation tournait en faveur du sex-addict qu'il était. Là encore il dévisageait – matait serait plus juste comme terme – la Fille comme s'il voulait lui sauter dessus pour l'amener jusqu'à son plumard afin de se la retourner sur l'oreiller…

Une idée germa dans son esprit malsain, qui pour une fois ne l'était pas… malsain.

- Invite-là.

- Quoi ? demanda le Geek.

- Invite-là, gamin. T'en bandes d'envie, ça crève les yeux.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu…

- Essaie pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, d'accord ? coupa le Patron. Depuis le début de la soirée tu la reluques tellement fort qu'à côté de ça mon propre regard passerait pour celui d'un enfant de cœur... Tu fantasmes sur la grognasse depuis qu'elle est descendue topless en début de semaine. Et ne dis pas que c'est faux, dit-il en levant le doigt pour couper court à toute forme de négation de la part du garçon, j'ai la preuve de ta branlette de lundi sur mon ordi personnel.

À ces mots, le gamer se mit à rougir violemment et ses yeux devinrent humides. Le pervers était allé trop loin. C'était de la violation de vie privée ! … ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était sur le point de se lever pour aller voir ailleurs et s'enfermer dans sa honte quand le Patron lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas la poigne habituelle de l'homme en noir. Celle-ci était… plus douce. Presque paternelle. Après un moment de surprise, le jeune pré-pubère fronça les sourcils.

- Patron… t'es bourré ?

- … On dirait ouais... Alors écoute moi bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas deux fois, et si je dois le faire ça sera à coup de gode dans l'sphincter, donc ouvre bien tes esgourdes. Invite la blondasse à danser ! Je sais que tu as un balai dans l'cul quand t'es sur la piste de danse, mais là on s'en fout. Attends le prochain slow, va la voir, prends lui la main, colle toi contre elle et envoi ! Si tu le fais pas maintenant, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Et ça serait dommage, parce que j'aimerais bien être le premier à te le faire... Donc écoute mon conseil et bouge-toi l'fion ! Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais voir si la peluche en a fini avec le clouté parce que si je continue à parler avec toi, je vais finir par chier de la guimauve...

Et sur cette dernière phrase pleine de poésie, le Patron se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où l'attendaient Croc'homo et Pinnhead.

Il avait raison. Par les griffes de Raptor Jésus, il avait raison !

Fort de ce constat, le Geek vida le reste de sa bouteille de Coca d'une traite, se dirigea vers la sono où le Gâteau de Riz faisait office de DJ – un très bon DJ d'ailleurs malgré sa folie – et lui demanda avec assurance et fermeté un slow pour la prochaine danse. Et avec un « s'il te plait ». Et avec un « merci ». Car la politesse, c'est important.

Le Gâteau lui répondit par son rire habituel et s'activa à rendre l'atmosphère de la pièce plus propice à la romance d'une musique sensuelle.

Les lumières se firent plus douces, les couleurs plus sobres et alors que la musique précédente s'évanouissait, on entendit les premières notes de l'instrumentale de « Hello » de Lionel Richie.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times<br>I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
>Hello, is it me you're looking for ?<em>

Le Geek sourit au DJ, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil, puis se dirigea avec aplomb vers celle qui attirait son regard. La piste se vidait au fur et à mesure, les danseurs profitant de ce moment de calme pour recharger leurs batteries, ne laissant que la Fille seule au milieu de la pièce, sous la lumière des spots.

Le garçon s'avança vers sa belle, présenta sa main, paume vers le haut, et déclara :

- Danse avec moi !

La Fille le regarda, surprise par tant d'assurance venant de la part du jeune timide. Timide qui justement commençait à en ressentir les effets, sentant ses joues rougir et chauffer au fur et à mesure qu'il attendait la réponse.

Après plusieurs secondes, persuadé d'avoir un refus de la part de la demoiselle, il commença à détourner les yeux en baissant sa main lorsque la jeune blonde l'attrapa. Elle s'approcha du gamer, prit sa deuxième main, les posa toute les deux sur sa taille et croisa ses propres bras autour du cou du garçon.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Alors la Fille commença à se balancer légèrement de gauche à droite, suivant la musique et donnant le rythme à son cavalier qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête…

Car si quelqu'un avait été à l'intérieur – de sa tête –, il aurait découvert que le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à une seule chose… « Par Liza Monet ! – oui il jure bizarrement je vous l'accorde… - Je sens ses boobs ! »

Une danseuse digne de ce nom sait qu'un slow se danse près du partenaire. Et la Fille l'était. Elle s'était donc instinctivement collée au garçon qui avait du mal à cacher son trouble grandissant.

- Ça fait bizarre de te voir avec autant d'assurance, fit la blonde.

- Ah ? Euh… ben… désolé, bafouilla t-il.

- Oh non, t'excuses pas, au contraire ! C'est agréable de voir que tu changes, que tu grandis. Et puis, c'est mignon, dit-elle avec un deuxième beau sourire.

A ces mots, le gamer rougit de plus belle et détourna ses yeux du regard scrutateur de sa danseuse.

La musique continua, tranquillement. La Fille se colla plus près encore de son partenaire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La danse arrivait à son terme lorsque la demoiselle demanda :

- Geek ?

- Euh… oui ?

- … Est-ce que je sens ce que je sens ?

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. La jolie blonde releva la tête puis baissa légèrement les yeux. Le garçon suivit le regard de son amie et devint tout d'un coup écarlate. Bafouillant, paniquant, il s'écarta brusquement de la demoiselle et détala.

La Fille en resta interdite.

- Bien joué gamine. Ça… c'était du grand art.

La blonde se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et qui la regardait d'un air très désapprobateur.

- T'es vraiment aussi conne que ta couleur le laisse penser on dirait…

- Je comprends pas, s'étonna la Fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe, pauvre gourde, que le gamin fantasme sur toi depuis le début de la semaine. Mais comme tu vois pas plus loin que le bout de tes tétons, t'as rien remarqué. Donc forcément si tu te colles à lui comme une nympho en manque, il va réagir.

- Oui... j'ai vu mais...

- Mais t'a rien fait ! gronda le pervers. C'était pas la peine de te faire poser des nibards de cette taille si c'est pour te comporter comme une fillette !

- ...

- Putain... Au moment où t'as senti l'érection du gamin, fallait prendre les choses en main. Littéralement ! Pas le laisser filer comme un gosse devant Pedobear...

- ...

- Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui courir après, de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Ou plutôt, non, dis rien sinon tu vas rendre le truc encore pire... Plaque le et roule lui une galoche telle qu'il se jouira dessus. J'aurais été à ta place, ça s'rait déjà fait...

- ...

- T'attends quoi ? gueula-t-il. BOUGE !

La Fille ne demanda pas son reste et fila à la poursuite du Geek.

- Bordel, faut vraiment tout faire ici. Saloperie de sentimentalisme...

* * *

><p>- La honte… La honte, la honte, la honte !<p>

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, le Geek fulminait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ? Tout était si bien. La danse, l'ambiance… Il a fallu que mon corps vienne tout gâcher… Et surtout, il a fallu que la Fille le remarque ! La honte ! Plus jamais je pourrais la regarder à nouveau… J'aurais pas dû écouter le Patron, j'aurais dû me méfier, j'aurais…

Toc, toc.

Des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte.

- … Geek ?

Pas de réponse.

- Geek ? répéta la Fille. Je sais que tu es là, le Prof t'as vu rentrer…

« Et merde. Pourquoi est-ce que ce satané scientifique voit toujours tout… »

- Sors s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler.

« Non, je ne sortirai pas ! »

- Je te préviens, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à ouvrir cette porte ! s'énerva la demoiselle. Toute la nuit s'il le faut !

Le garçon savait que la blonde pouvait être très têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Avec un soupir et le cœur battant la chamade, il se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

- Tu veux me dire quo…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au moment où la porte s'était ouverte entièrement, la Fille s'était jetée au cou du gamer pour l'embrasser, et au passage le faire rentrer une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte – porte qui commençait à en avoir assez de s'ouvrir et de se fermer continuellement pour rien – avec son pied.

Mais pas embrasser gentiment…

Le Patron avait été très clair : « Roule lui une galoche telle qu'il se jouira dessus ! »

La Fille avait donc suivit le conseil en plaquant entièrement ses lèvres et son corps sur le garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, la demoiselle accentua la pression de sa bouche, puis força le passage avec sa langue. La faisant tournoyer, danser, la blonde joua avec celle du Geek qui avait fermé les yeux de peur de loucher sur le visage de son amie. Emporté par la fougue de la Fille, le gamer réciproquait, usant de sa propre langue afin d'accompagner sa partenaire dans cette valse fascinante et excitante. Ses mains, tremblantes, s'étaient instinctivement posées sur la nuque et le dos de la jeune fille qui était ravie de voir le garçon réagir.

Toute contente de voir que son ami appréciait, la jolie blonde commença à caresser le Geek qui frissonna sous les frôlements, sans pour autant arrêter le baiser. Baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Les deux amoureux semblaient possédés par l'envie de dévorer l'autre. Le garçon s'était accroché à la chevelure de sa partenaire afin de garder leurs lèvres collées le plus longtemps possible. Il pressait le corps tendre et chaud de la demoiselle contre le sien, passait sa main dans son dos en la faisant monter et descendre le long de sa cambrure.

Enhardi par la chaleur, étourdi par les sensations, le gamin osa poser sa main sur la fesse rebondie de la demoiselle. La Fille pris cette initiative pour une invitation à aller plus loin et, désireuse de faire plaisir, descendit une de ses mains vers l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il sentit la main se refermer sur lui à travers l'étoffe de son jeans, il rompit le baiser.

- Non ! Ne touche p…

Trop tard. L'échange avait été tel que la simple sensation de la main avait expédié l'excitation à son paroxysme. Appuyé contre le mur, tendu et tremblant, le Geek laissa l'orgasme le submerger. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir sur le sol sans regarder une seule fois la Fille, trop gêné de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça finisse mal… ? »

Empêtré dans sa honte, il sursauta quand la jeune fille l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis la blonde essuya les larmes du bout de ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Prenant le garçon par la main, la demoiselle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea directement vers sa propre chambre. Sans un regard alentour, elle entra, invita le Geek et verrouilla sa porte.

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle.

Un peu penaud, le gamer s'assit sur le lit.

- Et déshabille-toi.

- Qu... Quoi ?

La Fille le regarda, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser dans cet état, non ? Et puis on n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé...

Pendant un bref moment, le Geek crut avoir devant lui une version féminine du Patron avant de remarquer que, contrairement au pervers de l'équipe, le regard de la jolie blonde était rempli de douceur. Avec un petit sourire gêné, il entreprit d'enlever son T-shirt, de défaire sa ceinture, de retirer son pantalon avant de...

Il fut arrêté dans son élan par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pendant que son ami se débarrassait de ses vêtements, la demoiselle avait décidé de faire pareil. Enfin... en partie. Elle avait laissé tomber son bandana et retiré d'un geste vif son haut, libérant ainsi la somptueuse poitrine tant admirée par le garçon.

Fasciné, hypnotisé, incapable du moindre geste, le Geek ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ces deux boobies qui peuplaient ses fantasmes.

Remarquant le regard du jeune homme, la Fille sourit, s'approcha et, comme le gamer n'avait pas l'air d'être en condition pour prendre l'initiative, pris une de ses main pour la poser sur son sein.

Cette sensation fut pour le garçon comme un électrochoc. Comme par réflexe, la deuxième main rejoignit la première et il entreprit de découvrir avec émerveillement la douce poitrine offerte à ses caresses. Comme dans un rêve, les yeux écarquillés, le Geek laissa ses doigts toucher, attraper, agripper, effleurer, selon ses envies et les bruits de sa compagne. La bouche du jeune homme rejoignit la danse et il commença à frôler de ses lèvres la peau satinée de la blonde qui appréciait l'idée soudaine. Jouant avec les tétons, dessinant leurs contours, les titillant du bout de sa langue, il se laissa complètement envahir par l'instant. Oubliée la gêne, oubliée la timidité. Seuls comptaient les deux globes de plaisir qu'il avait entre les mains.

La Fille, elle, avait laissé les rênes à son amant. Et pour le moment, elle n'était pas déçue. Le garçon lui faisait une véritable fête. Il pétrissait, mordillait, caressait, léchait à en perdre la raison déclenchant chez elle des vagues de gémissements. Gémissements qui excitaient plus fortement encore le gamin, le poussant à continuer voir à amplifier ce qu'il faisait.

Puis, mue par une envie soudaine, la demoiselle arracha le visage de son ami de sa poitrine et le renversa sur son lit. Elle grimpa à son tour et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qui frissonna.

Nom de Dieu que ses mains étaient froides !

Les caresses commencèrent, accompagnées de la langue de l'ingénue qui était bien décidée à rendre la pareille au petit. Utilisant le bout de ses ongles manucurés, la demoiselle dessina des signes et figures au gré de ses envies sur la peau blanche et sensible du garçon. Comme celui-ci l'avait fait avant elle, elle utilisa sa langue sur les tétons du gamer qui étaient durcis par la chaleur des échanges. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là…

Les mains toujours occupées à câliner le corps du Geek, elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse, puis sur son ventre pour arriver jusqu'à l'entre-jambe durcie par l'excitation. Levant les yeux vers son ami, elle fut heureuse de ne trouver dans son regard ni gêne ni honte ni peur, mais seulement et uniquement de l'envie.

Répondant à cette demande, la Fille attrapa le caleçon et l'enleva doucement, faisant sortir la verge droite, dure et luisante du précédent orgasme du jeune homme.

Les yeux brillants, la demoiselle s'approcha et passa délicatement sa langue sur la hampe, du bas vers le haut. Ce contact électrisa le garçon qui sentit son corps tout entier se tendre. Il était encore très sensible, et la douceur de cette langue sur lui était ressentie à l'extrême. La blonde posa ses lèvres sur le sexe puis le prit en bouche, d'abord le gland, doucement en faisant des petits mouvements avec sa langue, puis plus loin avant de remonter. Elle débuta alors une fellation comme jamais le gamin n'en avait eu. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien avoir avec ce que le Patron pouvait lui faire. C'était… plus doux, plus sensuel et bien plus agréable.

Le Geek renversa sa tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines. Son amie se débrouillait comme une experte – enfin comme ce que le Geek considérait comme une experte. De temps en temps, elle tombait sur son point sensible ce qui le faisait gémir automatiquement mais ne s'acharnait pas dessus comme l'autre pervers, préférant changer de rythme ou d'endroit avant d'y revenir pour le plus grand plaisir du garçon.

Et puis, alors que le jeune homme sombrait petit à petit dans la contemplation, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, surtout à cet endroit.

Ouvrant les yeux, il baissa la tête et se crut au paradis. La Fille avait arrêté d'utiliser sa bouche pour coincer sa verge trempée de salive entre ses deux seins.

Le Geek crut défaillir. C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était la perfection. En plus des mouvements le long de son sexe, la demoiselle avait recommencé à utiliser sa langue sur le gland qui dépassait de sa poitrine.

C'en était trop, beaucoup trop. Proche de la syncope, sentant la jouissance arriver, le jeune homme agrippa la tête de sa compagne et, d'un mouvement bref du bassin, engouffra son érection dans la gorge de la demoiselle.

Oui ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un gentleman agit mais, à la décharge du garçon, les pornos sur internet sont mauvais conseillers. Il ne voyait donc pas comment réagir autrement que de la façon qu'il avait le plus vu.

L'orgasme se calmant – au bout d'un long moment…- le gamin relâcha la pression de ses mains permettant à la Fille de se libérer.

- « Kof » « Kof » T'aurais pu prévenir quand même ! « Kof »

Redescendant sur Terre après ce court passage au septième ciel, le gamer reprit connexion avec la réalité et, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, devient cramoisi.

- Oh mon dieu… Désolé ! Désolé désolé désolé ! Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…

- Pas grave, dit la demoiselle entre deux quintes de toux. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi quand tu jouis. Ça m'évitera de passer à deux doigts de l'asphyxie…

- Désolé… mais je… commença le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte du sens complet de la phrase. Euh… comment ça « la prochaine fois » ?

- Ben… s'étonna la blonde, la prochaine fois quoi. Tu penses quand même pas que ça va se terminer là-dessus ?

-Euh…

- Et bien moi je te le dis, ça ne va pas se terminer là-dessus ! J'ai pris rendez-vous pour ma vaginoplastie dans deux semaines et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à l'essayer ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais là, je sais pas toi, mais je suis morte… Donc je vais allez me coucher et…

- Ok, je te laisse alors, dit le Geek, un peu triste.

- Quoi ? Oh non non non ! s'emporta la demoiselle en retenant son ami par le bras. Tu ne vas nulle part. Je vais allez me coucher et tu vas rester avec moi pour me servir d'oreiller parce que j'en ai plus ! Ça sera l'occasion de te faire pardonner ton envie de m'étouffer, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le gamer rougit mais hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Les deux acolytes se glissèrent sous les couvertures. La Fille posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et glissa doucement vers le pays des rêves, bercée par les battements réguliers du cœur de son ami.

Le jeune garçon resta quelques minutes les yeux ouverts, les bras derrière la nuque et regardant le plafond avant de sentir le sommeil le gagner.

Avant de l'endormir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et une idée germa.

« Penser à remercier le Patron demain… »

* * *

><p><strong>À partir de maintenant, cette fanfic restera en suspend. En effet, le lemon est assez difficile à écrire pour moi et je n'ai pas encore assez d'expérience pour pousser plus loin les rapports entre les personnages. Pour ceux qui apprécient mon style (je sais qu'il y en a. Pas beaucoup, mais il y en a) je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Un projet est en cours et il devrait arriver bientôt.<strong>

**Mais je ne termine pas cette histoire comme ça. Soyez en sûrs, il y aura un chapitre 4. Après tout... la Fille à encore des choses à essayer :)**


End file.
